Scar
by nanashimai
Summary: AU. Dia memandangi lengannya yang penuh dengan luka. Luka yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh orang yang muncul dalam mimpinya. AkaFuri. Oneshot.


**internet saya mati beberapa hari ini, dan saya malah nulis sesuatu yang gaje. sumimasen _(:'3/**

**disclaimer: I don't own kuroko no basuke! c:**

* * *

Setiap malam dia bermimpi.

Dia melihat seorang anak seumurannya, berjalan memunggungi orang-orang yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan nama jelek dan barang-barang, yang jelas terarah pada anak itu. Dan setiap kali, anak itu tidak melakukan apapun dan terus berjalan.

Begitu anak itu telah sampai pada tujuannya—rumahnya, dia melihat anak itu langsung menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan pertanyaan khawatir dari ibunya dan mengurung diri di ruangan sempit itu. Menangis seorang diri.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou Akashi merasa begitu lemah karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya.

.

.

.

"U-Uwaah, Akashicchi?! T-tanganmu kenapa?!"

Seijuurou, yang baru saja hendak melempar bola, langsung berhenti dan menatap Ryouta sebentar, menatapnya dengan aneh. Sepertinya teriakan Ryouta barusan menarik perhatian anggota _regular_ yang lain, dan langsung menanyakan tentang topik yang sama.

Dia mengedipkan mata merahnya sekali, kemudian memperhatikan tangan yang sejak tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan teman-temannya. Dia yakin tidak ada masalah dengan tangannya, memangnya kenapa—

Nafasnya agak tercekat ketika dia menemukan beberapa tanda gelap di pergelangan tangannya.

"Akashi-_kun_," Keberadaan Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba membuat _regular_ lain mengerjap kaget—kecuali Seijuurou, tentunya, "Apa kau menabrak sesuatu tadi pagi?"

"Tentu tidak." Seijuurou menjawab cepat, dan memang benar itu kenyataannya. Dia bukan orang ceroboh yang suka menabrakkan dirinya pada sesuatu—atau seseorang.

"Aka-_chin_, kau mau snack?"

"...Kalau kau ada masalah, sebaiknya kau ceritakan pada kami."

"K-Kalau Akashi-_kun_ ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku! Akan ku bantu sebisaku!"

Dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan rentetan kalimat penyemangat—atau setidaknya terdengar seperti itu—dan memandangi bekas luka di pergelangan tangannya, mengusut garis-garis gelap yang terlihat dengan jelas di kulitnya yang pucat dan sesekali menekannya. Bekas-bekas itu terasa dingin, tidak seperti kulitnya. Seolah bekas-bekas itu bukan miliknya dan seharusnya tidak berada di sana sejak awal.

Sekilas dia melihat potongan mimpinya—dia mengingat sosok seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, dengan cahaya rembulan menjadi penerang. Dia melihat benda tajam yang memantulkan cahaya perak, dan mendekatkan bagian tajam benda itu di kulitnya sambil menangis.

Seijuurou mengerjap. Mimpi itu menghilang secepat ia datang, dan itu sangat mengganggunya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak membahas tangannya lagi dan mengancam yang lain untuk di gandakan porsi latihannya jika tidak meneruskan latihan mereka (hanya Ryouta yang mendapat hukuman itu, karena sudah membuatnya berhenti latihan dan mengingatkannya akan mimpi yang tidak ingin ia lihat kembali).

.

.

.

Sejak ia menginjak bangku SMA, ia tidak pernah melihat mimpi tentang wajah sedih seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal. Yang tersisa baginya hanyalah sebuah kegelapan, seolah dia tidak melihat mimpi apapun. Seijuurou merasa lega bagi anak itu; dia pasti telah menemukan kebahagiaannya dan sudah bisa melewati hari tanpa menangis lagi.

Di saat yang sama, dia merasa begitu kekurangan. Dia tahu dirinya memang sering di tinggalkan, dan dia tidak peduli akan hal itu. Tetapi ini berbeda—entah mengapa. Anak yang tidak ia kenal itu telah meninggalkan jejak dalam hati Akashi, yang, bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadari, mulai membutuhkannya.

Kemudian dia melihatnya sekali lagi dalam mimpinya—wajah bahagia anak itu, dikelilingi oleh banyak orang yang Seijuurou tidak kenal, tersenyum seolah tidak ada hal buruk dalam dunia ini.

Seijuurou ingin berada di sisi anak itu, ikut tersenyum dan ingin membawa senyum di wajah anak itu.

Namun kenyataannya; dia hanya bisa menyaksikan dirinya semakin lama menjauh, kemudian terbangun dari mimpinya.

.

.

.

Pandangannya kabur. Semua suara kecewa teman satu timnya tidak terdengar di telinganya. Namun matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas papan skor yang menunjukkan perbedaan angka mereka—yang hanya berbeda satu poin—dan suara wasit yang mengumumkan berakhirnya pertandingan final di _winter cup_.

Yang dimenangkan oleh tim Seirin.

Seijuurou Akashi tidak pernah merasa sekecewa ini sebelumnya; bukan pada teman satu timnya, bukan pada tim yang mengalahkannya, tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia adalah seorang Akashi; seseorang yang seharusnya sempurna dalam setiap bidang. Dan kini dia berdiri mematung di tempat, memandangi papan skor dan tim yang tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka di tengah lapangan.

Kemudian mata dwiwarnanya menangkap wajah itu—wajah yang sudah lama menghilang dari ingatannya. Wajah yang selalu ia temui dalam mimpinya. Wajah yang selalu ia ingin lihat.

Wajah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat tersenyum begitu lebar.

Dan seketika seluruh kekecewaannya menguap tak bersisa.

.

.

.

Hanya sebuah kebetulan; dia bertemu dengan orang yang ia cari selama ini ketika berjalan tanpa tujuan di Tokyo. Orang yang selalu ia lihat dalam mimpinya.

Seijuurou Akashi bertemu pandang dengan laki-laki itu—siapa namanya, Kouki Furihata?—dan memicingkan matanya, membuat laki-laki itu justru terlihat makin panik.

Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan mahal itu langsung saja menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kouki, dan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan maupun permohonan laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, Seijuurou langsung menariknya ke sebuah gang yang sepi.

Dia mendorong Kouki, yang sepertinya tidak mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi, ke dinding dan mengurungnya di antara tangannya. Laki-laki itu terlihat makin panik, terutama ketika Seijuurou kembali menggenggam tangannya dan menggulung jaket panjang yang Kouki kenakan—

Dan langsung bertemu dengan beberapa bekas luka di pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. Seijuurou melihat melalui _emperor eyes_-nya, Kouki mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu senang.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Seijuurou mencium pergelangan tangannya. Diciumnya bekas luka yang jelas terlihat karena warna gelapnya itu satu persatu. Bibirnya terasa lembut di kulit Kouki yang masih berusaha menyembuhkan diri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Seijuurou mendongak. Mata dwiwarnanya menatap langsung ke mata cokelat Kouki—yang kini warna wajahnya bisa sudah bisa menyaingi rambut Seijuurou—dan menggumam, "Kau mengagumkan."

Seolah dia mengetahui semua yang telah Kouki lalui, seolah dia merasakan semua yang Kouki rasakan selama ini, seperti itulah Seijuurou terdengar di telinga Kouki. Hingga Kouki merasa kalau yang dikatakan Seijuurou adalah sebuah kebenaran yang tulus, jauh dari lubuk hatinya.

Berusaha untuk tersenyum dan menahan air mata yang sudah menggantung di ujung matanya, Kouki berbisik dengan suara tercekat,

"Terima kasih."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End.**


End file.
